Very often, it is difficult for a VoIP subscriber to ensure the VoIP service supported Telephony Adapter (TA) is correctly installed and connected into the network configuration for VoIP usage. For normal user, especially the user that has home-networking, it will be difficult for the user to install and connect the TA into the network correctly. When the user is having problem connecting to the network due to improper installation and configuration, a customer representative has to work with the user to step the user through the installation process step by step to determine if the installation and configuration performed by the user have been performed properly. This takes a great deal of time and resources from the network provider's point of view and may also cause a great deal of frustration from the user's point of view. There is no automated way to determine if the TA is correctly installed or connected into the network so that user can be instructed to do it correctly.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling proper telephony adaptor configurations and installations in packet networks, e.g., VoIP networks.